


Beneath a Cold Heart

by illogicallydreaming



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caring Thranduil, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicallydreaming/pseuds/illogicallydreaming
Summary: Thranduil is not all he may appear to outsiders, and to those who care not to remember the king before he lost near everything
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Kudos: 13





	Beneath a Cold Heart

Thranduil, King of The Mirkwood, dared not venture from his realm, straying not even from the walls of his palace.

(Thranduil, child of The Greenwood, soared among the trees, and longed for adventure above all)

Thranduil, King of The Mirkwood, could not look upon his son and feel anything but pain.

(Thranduil, father of mere moments, held his son in his arms for the first time and wept tears of joy, for his heart had not been this full of love for all the millenia he had been on middle earth)

Thranduil, King of The Mirkwood, was known to be heartless and uncaring.

(Thranduil, newly dubbed husband, loved so fully, and so completely, everyone in the kingdom could feel it)

Thranduil, King of The Mirkwood, covered his scars with elven magic, pretending they did not exist.

(Thranduil, soldier fighting alongside his kin, felt real pain for the first time, fire echoing across the battlefield)

Thranduil, King of The Mirkwood, would go to war over a simple chest of gems.

(Thranduil, husband no more, clutched in his hands the last thing he had from his beloved, gems like moonlight, and shining with their love)

Thranduil, King of The Mirkwood, could not fend off the evil in his own kingdom.

(Thranduil, King of a decaying realm, was building walls around his heart, knowing himself unable to withstand another lose)

Thranduil, King of The Mirkwood, shed not a tear as he sent his only son off to almost certain death.

(Thranduil, father anew, sank to his knees and sobbed when his son came home to him alive and well)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this brief snippet of feels, I'm trying to get through writers block, and writing short stuff like this helps
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
